Ravenous (episode)
Ravenous is the seventeenth episode in NCIS Season 3 as well as the sixty-third episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A group of teenagers discover the dog-tags of a Navy Petty Officer whose half-eaten body is later found in a park but Ducky soon discovers that the Petty Officer died after being stabbed in the chest and he was already dead before the bear started eating him. The team soon discover that the victim was with a woman who has also disappeared but the case descends into a nightmare when further investigation reveals that the deaths in the park which were all ruled accidental or natural might not be those after all which has Gibbs fearing the worst: a serial killer is on the loose in the park and they're using the deaths to cover up a much worse crime: murder. Prologue In Shenandoah National Park, Park Ranger Bobbi Hendricks is leading a group of young male teenagers through a forest. One teenager, Jerry (Ravenous) voices his hope that they'll be at their destination within the next five minutes but Hendricks remarks that they've still got five miles to go much to the group's dismay. Hendricks then calls the group over when she discovers a pile of fresh bear crap in the grass and Jerry volunteers to do the poking. Hendricks soon gives him a stick and then tells the others what the bears have been eating as Jerry begins using the stick to dig into the bear scat. Hendricks asks Jerry what the bear's been eating with Jerry telling her that it may have been people. Sure enough, dangling from the stick is a pair of dog tags. It then cuts to Hendricks who looks stunned at the discovery as the dog tags dangle in front of her. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Trivia *When Ziva gives Abby black roses, she says, "Yom Huledet Same'ach" which means "Happy Birthday" in Hebrew. *Just before Abby opens Gibbs's birthday present when they are looking at evidence, Abby is holding a bag with gloves on. Then when Gibbs turns to leave, we see her hands without glove. When they are back to talking, we briefly see Abby's hand and she has the gloves back on in seconds. Then she puts her hands together with no gloves. Then suddenly, she puts finger up with gloves on and they stay on. There is no way she could change them in that amount of time. *Todd Allen who plays Park Ranger/serial killer James Landis played the brother of Mark Harmon's character on the medical drama, "Chicago Hope." *The song playing the first time Ziva, Tony, and McGee enter JackRabbit Slims is "Your Man" by Josh Turner while the song playing in Abby's lab after she calls Gibbs to her lab and ends up getting her present is "Evil Night Together" by Jill Tracy. *When the team studies the list of people deceased in the Park, they state that only eight people died over the last seven years in Shenandoah Park, only from natural or accidental causes. This contradicts Season 2's fifteenth episode Caught on Tape in which a Marine Sergeant, William Moore, is assassinated in the Park. Cast Series Regulars ::::::'Season Three Cast ' Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 3 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Richard Arthur Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer